Tragic Lives
by Harley -Raven- Quinn
Summary: Team 7's life was never ment to be simple ... In progress be nice its my first :)


"speech"- _"thought"- __"flashback"_

When i first met Sasuke Uchiha i was 6 years old, i had been sitting in the park waiting on my best friend Ino Yamanaka I was sitting on a swing staring at my feet kicking at the dirt when i was suddenly pushed back onto the ground.

My hands stung from being grazed my eyes filled with tears as i heard the sneers "ah you stupid big-foreheaded freak! Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy..." i looked up at the face of Ami, she was taller had short purple hair and orange tinted eyes "A-Ami l-leave me a-alone" i tried to yell but hadn't managed above a whisper one of the girls behind her laughed cruelly "her hair's pink what a werido and her eyes are so ugly she's a freak!" the tears fell freely down my face and my small body shook with silent sobs "_Ino! Please help me! Where are you?"_.

* * *

"Ursankontachi, Leave her alone!" Ami and the girls gasped "S-Sasuke-Kun!" i kept my eyes squeezed shut and my head down still hoping Ino would appear and chase the girls away i heard footsteps stopping in front of me "leave.." the girls quickly turned and ran the male Uchiha crouched in front of me "Ano, are you okay?' i opened my eyes and found myself staring into warm grey eyes full of concern "H-Hai...Arigato Uchiha-San" i raised my grazed hands using the back of them to wipe the tears from my eyes "G-Gomenaisai..." he stood and outstretched a hand "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your Sakura Haruno... i seen you today in class." my eyes widened he knew my name... i didn't even think he would remember me from class i took his outstretched hand and nodded "H-Hai i'm Sakura Haruno. Were in Iruka-sensei's class at the academy..." she dusted off her dress and smiled at Sasuke and he returned it "Imouto? Where'd you run off too?" Sasuke turned his head and called back "Nii-san i'm over here with Sakura-Chan!" i felt my cheeks heat up "Ano, Sakura-Chan c'mon this way!" he grabbed my small hand in his and pulled my through the park towards his brother Itachi, it was much simpler back when we were children but we didn't know how difficult our lives would become...

After another 6 years Sasuke and I lost contact his brother had murdered his family and Sasuke became cold and never cared to talk to me but no matter what i remained as close as i could without causing him annoyance. Ino had been lost like me in our fan girlish ways with Sasuke turning from Best friend to rivals.

We were 12 years old before he even glanced at me again his grey eyes cold and uncaring no light escaping them just dark onyx depths his hair black as the night sky when no stars are there to shine he wore a blue high collared shirt with his clan symbol proudly shown on the back he only ever looked at me in distain and it broke my heart with every insult and glare i had Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to help me along in our squad but my heart always was his its a cruel fate huh? I should have known that my life wasn't so easy a Jinuruki as a best friend an ex-A.N.B.U captain as a sensei we were a messed up bunch but we were like a dysfunctional family each had our faults each had our strengths we were Team 7, Gennin squad of Konaha our lives were never meant to be simple.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei couldn't have known when he put us forward for the chuinin exams it would mean an end of team 7 he couldn't have known we'd get attacked by Orochimaru and he bit Sasuke leaving the curse mark in turn sealing Sasuke's dark path. I wish we had all been stronger, I wish I had been stronger but wishes are for the fool hardy and i am past my foolish ways. The night Sasuke left and i declared my love for him tears streaming from my eye's he finally showed my a glimpse of the younger Sasuke i had been close with but he showed me his final choice when he stood behind me and mumbled a "Arigato..." before knocking me unconscious for Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-Sensei to find the next morning. When Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka His dog-nin Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Neji Hyuuga risked their lives and barely came back alive to try and get Sasuke back after that stupid promise Naruto had made to me. Those next few days i realised how truly weak i was and promised i'd get stronger and help bring Sasuke Uchiha back myself.

When we were 16 Naruto had left to train with Jiryia one of the legendary sennin, i stayed in our village and trained under Tsunade-Shisuo and mastered the medical ninjutsu and the harnessing of my Chakra control as to enhance my natural strength into beyond inhuman strength surpassing my teacher. Ino and i became close friends along with Hinata Hyuuga Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and TenTen the weapons mistress of Konaha. We bonded over our goal to be stronger, when the Akatsuki attacked Konaha and we fought against them we tried our hardest to defend our village but we were all injured as a medical ninja i tended to the fallen and healed them as best i could when i was nearly out of chakra i had collapsed at the edge of a creator of what used to be our village i watched my Best friend Naruto Uzumaki get beaten down into the dirt even after all his knowledge of his sensei's death at the hands of the Akatsuki's leader Pein he felt so much anger he let it cloud his judgement ending up with steel rods in his hand's, knee's and thighs, pinning him to the dirt ground under him i felt tears fill my eye's as i gripped the dirt as i willed my weak body to get up to protect him as he had protected me i screamed "NARUTO!" as i closed my eye's waiting for Naruto's pained screams i heard a clank and a faint panting and pein's growl of anger "What?" Timid little Hinata stood with the most determined look on her pretty face her pale lavender eyes set in an angered glare at the Akatsuki leader Naruto stared up at her with worry in his cerulean blue eyes "Hinata! Run he'll kill you i cant let you die!" he yelled at the girl she smiled back at him and said "I wont leave you!" she ran at Pein her fists full of chakra but missed as he dodged to the side evading her attack his face emotionless as he lifted her controlling the air into the air and smacked her into the earths surface Naruto's eyes widened as he stared on helpless Hinata with blood pouring down her pale skin crawled to Naruto and with whatever left of her strength started pulling the rods from Naruto's hands and arms she smiled at him and said "I'm Not afraid to die... because.. Naruto I love you!" as soon as the words left her mouth Pein had lifted his hand and flung her high spinning into the air Naruto stared on his eyes wide mouth agape he flinched as she hit the ground and Pein walked up to her a metal rod in hand he met Naruto's eyes as he plunged the Rod into Hinata's back she screamed and it soon turned silent as her screams turned to whimpers and then to silence.

Naruto started growling and soon his chakra was swirling over his body turning from blue to red a sign it was the Kyuubi breaking free he yelled in anger and suddenly he had transformed into a 7 tailed version of himself he ran at Pein and began beating him within an inch of his life. Pein eventually was defeated and Naruto was now a hero to the leaf village, after Pein's defeat i ran to Hinata's side and began healing her immediately all the internal bleeding and muscle damage she had received, she made a complete recovery and Naruto visited her everyday in the hospital ward thanking her for nearly dying for him


End file.
